The Sonic and Mari Show!
by Mari Lynn the Echidna
Summary: Join your hosts Mari Lynn and Sonic and their guests with their new show! There will be action, drama, and maybe a bit of lemons. So rating may go up in the later chapters! Includes MighyxOC, EspioxOC, TailsxOC, a bit Sonamy, Shadamy, ScourgexOC, and MephilesxOC! A story for my friends Winter T Hedgehog, LexiChick08, and Aliciathewolf45!
1. Introducing our show and guests!

**Hello everyone it's me Mari again! Here I am making a short story because I only have a small amount of time to do this before I have to go to bed for school…ugh! Alicia I'm sorry I wasn't able to complete your birthday story…I've been very busy but I'll try to find time to do it, so please don't be mad at me. Anyways remember Amy, Shadow, Mephiles, Tails, Espio, Scourge, Mighty, and Sonic belongs to Sega. Mari Lynn and Carmen belong to me, Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45, Winter belongs to Winter T hedgehog and Lexi belongs to LexiChick08 so enjoy!**

It was very dark and silent no sounds were made. Then suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"Hey everyone…are you guys ready for this to begin?"

Then another voice spoke, "It's about time you started the darn show…you take forever to do your stupid makeup!" then the sound of a whip could be heard and the voice screams in pain, "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Don't talk about my makeup! It took you more to brush your damn quills!"

"What! I have to look perfect too ya know?"

"Whatever okay? Let's just start the show already! I'm sure people are waiting on us…"

"Thanks to you" and the whip and the scream of pain could be heard once again. Then the lights finally turn on and it's a whole studio with a huge amount of audience. On stage was the blue hero everyone knew who was groaning while rubbing his back, and standing next to him was the red echidna with the hot pink curly hair to her thighs, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a red thigh high dress with matching high heels.

"Well hello everyone!" the echidna shouted, "Welcome to our little talk show with your hosts Sonic the dumbass and me Mari Lynn the echidna!"

"Hey!" Sonic shouted, "How dare you say that about me on the show!"

Mari Lynn just looks at him before pulling out her whip, "Do you want to get hit again? No? Then let's continue!"

The audience laughs and cheers before going silent as Mari Lynn talks, "So we have guests on this show today so let's introduce our good friends"

"More like my friends" Sonic mumbled lowly so she couldn't hear him

Mari Lynn seductively walks across the stage before stopping with her hands on her hips, making the audience whistle. Sonic just rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"So first up we have my great pink hedgehog gal pal and her badass boyfriend Amy and Shadow the hedgehog!"

The audience cheers loudly as Amy, who was wearing a white blouse with pink jeans and her original boots and her quills in a ponytail holding hands with Shadow walked onto the stage and sat down in chairs next to each other. Then Sonic snatches the microphone from Mari Lynn,

"Next we have my weak anti and his "will never happen in reality" brutal girl "more like friend" Scourge and Carmen!"

The audience cheers again as Carmen, who was wearing a black and green dress with matching high heels and Scourge walks on stage. Scourge just punches Sonic in the face before winking at the ladies in the audience, who just squeals and dreamily sigh at him. Carmen just puts her hands on her hips and faces away before walking over to the chairs and sits next to Shadow. Scourge only snickers before sitting next to her.

Mari Lynn snatches the microphone from the knocked out Sonic, "Next we have the psycho maniac who managed to kill Sonic, thank goodness, and his girlfriend who could control ice Mephiles and Winter!"

The audience cheers again as the light blue hedgehog with the matching white blue eyes and the black streak on the right side of her bangs known as Winter, who was wearing a white sleeve shirt with black denim jeans and white converses and Mephiles walks on the stage and sits by Scourge.

"Next we have the purple chameleon who's the calm ninja with his fun and loving girlfriend Espio and Alicia!"

The audience cheers loudly while Alicia, who wore a white shirt with a red skirt and matching red shoes and Espio were holding hands and waves to the audience before sitting down.

"Finally, last but not least, we have our smart fox friend and his girlfriend who could kick anyone's ass Tails and Lexi!"

The audience cheers as the final guests Lexi, who wore a lavender ruffled shirt with white shorts and lavender sandals and Tails walked onto the stage and sat by Alicia and Espio. As soon as the audience got quiet Mari Lynn just walked onto the still out cold Sonic and stands on him,

"Well, that's our guests everyone. The real action begins soon! So sit back and wait for us alright? We have problems to deal with so good bye for now everyone!"

The audience claps and cheers, the guests wave at the audience, and Mari Lynn just drags Sonic off the stage.

**So that was chapter one, stay tuned for next chapter everyone! Ta Ta for now! ;)**


	2. Shocking Evidence

The audience cheers loudly when their hosts Mari Lynn and a now conscious Sonic walks back on stage. The red echidna waved both arms to the audience and shouted out,

"We're back everyone! And now shut up as we begin interviewing our guests!"

The audience went silent and looked at her while Sonic raised an eyebrow, "You can't just tell the audience to shut up…you shut up"

Mari Lynn smacked the back of his head and turned towards the producers.

"Mom, Sonic's telling me what to do again! Can I tell the audience to shut up?"

The cameras turn to a red echidna with red curly hair, waist length dreadlocks with one cybernetic one and blue eyes wearing a white blouse with black jeans and matching black flats. The echidna shrugs,

"I guess so…it's your damn show, and Sonic you can't tell her what to do!" she then throws a tomato at him and it hits him in the face before everyone laughs and Sonic just looks annoyed. The cameras turn to him just to get a good view of him before he wipes it off his face and growls at the audience.

"Anyways" Sonic grunts, "Let's get to the interview with our guests" he turns to face the guests, who just waves except for Scourge and Shadow. Scourge blows a kiss to the girls in the audience, making Carmen roll her eyes, and Shadow just sits there with his arms crossed. Sonic walks up to Amy and Shadow first, "So Amy did you really get over me? I know you didn't"

Amy crosses her arms and faces away, "I'm sorry Sonic, I told you already, I don't want to talk to you, so go away"

Sonic only rolls his eyes before getting pushed aside by Mari Lynn and she snatches the microphone from him, "Back off blue boy, she doesn't want your ass anymore! Anyways how's it going with Shadow? Shadow, how's it like being with Amy?"

"Its fine" Shadow says, "I enjoy spending time with my rose, only her"

Mari Lynn just looks at him before turning to Amy, "How about you Amy?"

Amy chuckles, "I love Shadow very much, I love all the things about him and the time that we spend together, especially in the bedroom"

Shadow's eyes widened as he faced her, "Amy!"

The audience including everyone else laughs as Mari Lynn laughs along,

"Okay Amy, moving on to Sonic's anti and his gal pal Carmen"

"She's more like my girlfriend; we had a few heated moments together" Scourge chuckles

Carmen smirks and crosses her arms, "He's lying, and we're not dating"

"Come on Car, how about I-"he gets punched in the face by her and groans while rubbing his cheek.

"He was about to say that he's going to accept that we're only friends" She growled under her breath and crossed her legs while the audience laughs.

"I feel you Carmen…I'm having the same problems too" Mari Lynn sighs as she turns to look at the red armadillo smiling at her in the audience and everyone laughs.

The camera views in on Mighty and Mari Lynn walks up to him, "Mighty, what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stop following me!"

"Mari, I told you that I was coming to see your show live!" He shouted as the audience "aw" them and claps for them.

"No! Don't encourage him! We're not together and I don't even like him! We'll never be together!" Mari Lynn shouted and Mighty's eyes water as the audience boos her. Sonic shook his head and puts a thumb down,

"Way to go Mari, you just love hurting people's feelings"

"You shut up!"

Mighty grew back his smile, "But Mari, how come we shared this moment together?"

Mari Lynn places her hands on her hips, "What moment" and turns to the big screen.

The lights turn off and everyone turns their attention to the screen. Once everyone went silent the video started.

_**Video:**_

_**It shows some trees with autumn leaves flying in the wind, some on the ground and it looked like a beautiful day. But the camera view in on a house and inside it shows Mari Lynn and Mighty making out passionately on his bed.**_

"_**Mari, I've been waiting for this moment to come" Mighty whispered while kissing her neck.**_

_**Mari Lynn moans and wraps her arms around his body, "I never thought this would ever happen"**_

_**Mighty chuckled, "You must have thought wrong, but I promise I'll give you some good loving"**_

"_**Please do Mighty, I want you to give it to me nice and slow" she moans**_

"_**You got it" then he pulls her into another kiss and they both fall back on the bed. After that everyone could hear the bed creaking, moaning and groaning, and a sudden scream of pleasure from Mari Lynn.**_

_**The video ends:**_

Everyone even the guests and her mom, Lien Da, stares at her. Mari Lynn's eyes just widens as she looks around and flails her arms,

"That never happened! That video's a fake!"

"Uh-huh sure" Sonic smirks while crossing his arms, "Never thought that will happen?"

"But that never happened!"

"I remember the exact words you said to me" Mighty told and everyone goes silent as a recording plays.

_**Recording:**_

_**They could hear Mari Lynn shouting out things during their moment.**_

"_**Mighty! Go harder!"**_

_**Mighty's voice could be heard along with her, "Anything for you Mari"**_

_**Then Mari Lynn screams, "That's it! I'm almost there! Oh I love you so much!"**_

"_**I love you too!"**_

"_**Oh, just keep going and I'll give you more loving!"**_

_**Then Mighty could be heard chuckling and screams from both of them could be heard after that.**_

_**Recording Over:**_

Everyone continues to stare at her and even the light shines down on her.

"Oh come on!" Mari Lynn shouted

"That's even worst evidence than before" Lien Da told while wagging a finger

"Yeah Mari! Never knew you'll make love to Mighty!" Sonic shouted out and claps, making everyone cheer for them.

Mari Lynn just face palms herself before running backstage, the camera men and Mighty followed after her. Sonic walks to the middle of the stage and chuckles,

"Well that was shocking wasn't it? Just sit tight everyone as we deal with some drama that starts later…" then he speeds off after her.


End file.
